


If He Hollers, Hold Him Down And Fuck Him Harder

by Floridiot



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Breathplay, Creampie, Degradation, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, Gagged/Being gagged, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, M/M, Name Calling, Oral, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Psionics, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Unplanned Sex, Vaginal Sex, dub-con, general roughness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7297186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floridiot/pseuds/Floridiot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Releasing his frustrations out on Equius wasn't the only thing Sollux didn't plan on happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If He Hollers, Hold Him Down And Fuck Him Harder

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm always so lazy and don't post anything, but here you go! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> (If you're curious about requests, look at the notes at the end.)

A rough purr fell from his throat. It felt so fucking good, the attention he was getting, but that wasn’t even the best part. The best part was getting to shut his fucking mouth. You can’t do this, you have to do that, blah blah blah. He was pretentious and annoying, trying to tell everyone to live their lives all straight and narrow, as if he was so clean. Well, who’s on their hands and knees, strapped and saddled up, a ring gag secured onto his face? Which troll was sweating bullets, wet between the thighs, and too ashamed to look up? 

Him. Equius Zahhak, the king of scolding. Like everyone around him was a wriggler. 

Sollux hated it. But oh how he loved making him be quiet. And it only required one of his bulges eased through the silver ring on his gag. Just one bulge. Not psionics, not his other bulge, not his nook. One thick, writhing bulge slipped into his mouth. 

“Not tho tough now, are you? Not tho better than everyone elthe.” Sollux felt him swallow around his length. He groaned, hardly audible. A hand went into his hair and yanked. Hard. It made Equius whimper and look up at the lower-blooded troll in front of him. 

“That wath a quethtion. I know you can move your head enough to nod, tho do it.” And he did. That little bitch nodded as best as he could, even gagged and even with the roots of his hair held in a death grip. God, gross, he even sweats from his fucking face, his head. 

Sollux couldn’t even wipe his hand off on Equius if he wanted to. The guy was wet all over. Probably making little puddles of blue from his pores, bulge, and nook on the floor. So he wiped it on a dirty shirt nearby. 

Now that Equius was finally broken (there had been a whole hour wrestling him onto the floor, into the equipment, and keeping him still with psionics prior), Sollux could really begin. He had been still this whole time, just embarrassing Equius with the sensation of his tongue squirming over his tongue, but now he could have some real fun. He started to rock his hips back and forth, practically humping Equius’ face. 

“Mm-hm, that’th it. Not gonna tell me I’m a thlob anymore, are you? Not gonna tell me I detherve to work for higher-upth, right? Not gonna tell me I’m too privileged for my blood? Are you? Huh?” Equius hesitated, but once Sollux growled at him, he shook his head. 

A dark chuckle made the blueblood shiver. 

“That’th right, that’th a good bitch. Learning hith lethhon... Hm.” Sollux nudged one of Equius’ arms with his foot. “Alright, c’mon, thtroke my other bulge. It’th dying for attention.” Equius kind of whined. 

Ugh, why does he have to be so difficult. 

Not that it matters or anything. Sollux has a long, long list of ways to get Equius to do what he wants, and he’s willing to go through them one by one until the Sagittarius complied.

The first way was what Sollux thought would be the most effective, that way he probably (hopefully) would get this over with in one shot. Sighing heavily, the mustardblood pushed himself all the way in, stayed put, and plugged Equius’ nose. 

Now Sollux really had to admit, Zahhak lasted longer than he thought he would. Fifteen seconds, thirty seconds, forty. At almost fifty seconds, he reached up and fumbled for Sollux’s other bulge, jerking clumsily and desperately. It wasn’t until he got to sixty seconds that he let go of the guy’s nose and let him breathe. He had to learn his lesson, after all. 

He loved listening to him inhale deep, sharp breathes from his nose just as much as the sound of Equius trying, and failing, to get some oxygen in through his mouth, too. His hand didn’t have a steady rhythm or pace, but that was fine. It didn’t matter. It was about the point being made and not about the pleasure (though his bulge was getting a little something out of it).

Sollux didn’t think this was how his day would go, and he didn’t plan this, either. But now that he was here, fucking this jackoff’s face, he was glad things panned out this way. Each time he pushed forward, despite how long he’d been doing it, Equius seized or gagged a little. And god, did the Gemini love it. He loved tormenting and humiliating this guy. He hated him so fucking much. But, as if was with nearly every troll, he also felt a little bad for him. He looked so cute down there, and really, it wouldn’t be hard for him to get better. Ugh, he hated being double-sided with everyone. Hating someone, but hoping they got better. Loving someone, but despising them. It was like he was a fucking human or something. 

Things were starting to get dull by now. Equius’ throat was starting to relax, his hand was getting tired, it wasn’t fun anymore. He had to up it up a notch, really make the guy sweat. Really make him suffer. But how is he to further defile him? He pauses, he tilts his head, and he quickly came up with something. Grinning, Sollux pulled back out of Equius’ mouth and nudged his hand away off of his bulge. He circled him, slowly. He was making the midblood’s skin crawl. He could just tell. He chuckled, nice and dark. Equius tried to look back and see what he was doing. As Sollux knelt down behind the other male and groped at his rear, the blueblood quickly shook his head. 

Fuck yes. 

He didn’t stop, of course, because he both wanted this more than anything (at the moment) and knew Equius wasn’t really opposed. He was just being stubborn, just trying to salvage the last of his pride. But, as any kismesis would, he wasn’t about to allow the indigo the chance to pull himself together. He was going to embarrass him, to degrade him, to make him feel dirty and nasty. 

And Sollux would make him like it, too. That’d be the icing on the cake.

“Thut up, you know there’th no getting out of thith, alright? Tho don’t make it difficult.” Of course, Sollux said this fully knowing how Equius was so not going to do as he was told. He was planning on him being stubborn. Equius was stubborn, and then that allowed Sollux to force him to behave. 

His lips pulled into a nasty smirk. 

The lowblood thought he was being fair. He gave Equius a good few moments of being touched to make up his mind and be still while Sollux positioned himself. It wasn’t his fault that the blueblood decided to squirm, decided to try and break the straps that confined him. He had to take action, or else he might get hurt. Zahhak could get hurt, too. In all reality, he was being nice, was he not? 

His eyes sparked, crackles filled the air, and Equius knew what was coming. 

His wiggles and tugs were put to an end as he was forced to keep still with Sollux’s abilities. No matter how much he struggled or fought, even his strength couldn’t beat psionics. It was unfair, unjust, it was absolutely humiliating. 

And Sollux was right. He loved it. 

And he hated loving it and hated the mustardblood with a passion. How dare he? How dare he do this to a troll higher than him? God, everything about this was just-

His thoughts are cut off short. Sollux is pressing not one, but two bulges inside him. Deep inside him, and not giving him a whole lot of time to adjust. He whines. A long, high-pitched, desperate whine. Equius wished now that he had been good so he could grip something now, but he can’t move at all. Sollux doesn’t trust him enough to give him any leeway. 

And then, he feels that bastard’s hips against his ass. His bulges writhe inside him, up against his walls, stuffing him up. This is lewd, this is wrong, he shouldn’t be here, doing this. He shouldn’t have ran his mouth again. If he hadn’t, he could have just gone about his day. Worked on some projects, talk to some friends, maybe do something productive and worthy with his-

Fuck. 

Sollux yanked his hips back and then shoved them forward all in the same second, it was so fast, it was so hard. And Equius hadn’t bee prepared enough to handle it. He’d moaned like a two-boonbuck whore and had such indigo cheeks now. Fuck Sollux, he can go choke on his own spit. He hates to think such mean, violent things, especially with such curses involved. But oh, he can’t really be mad for long. Sollux starts to get a rhythm going, and soon after that, he speeds up. All Equius can think then is oh, god, Sollux, please don’t stop. And while Sollux cannot hear him or know exactly what he’s saying, he can guess along what lines the little bitch in front of him is thinking, feeling. 

He doesn’t give any mercy. Even though Equius is barely clinging onto pride and composure, Sollux doesn’t give him a break. He doesn’t want there to event be the tiniest chance for Equius to pull it together and get back on his feet. He not only needs to be held down with an unbeatable psychic power, but he also needs to be humiliated and overstimulated. He needs to be broken, like a wild hoofbeast that just wouldn’t quit. But he’d learn. He’d be made into an obedient bitch. He’ll be taught his lesson. 

Skin slaps on skin and the sound is inescapable. It;s everywhere. It’s all in this room and the next, maybe even the entire hive. This is just what the Gemini wanted. He wanted to fuck the indigoblood in his own hive, on his own floor, bound up with his own straps from his own equipment. The entire scenario was delicious, absolutely delicious. He couldn’t get enough. 

Faster, faster, faster. Harder, even. He wants to wreck Equius. He wants the troll to spurt his color all over the floor from both his bulge and his nook. Sollux wants him to writhe, to whimper, to be unable to beg for him to stop. 

That gag? It’s not going anywhere. Once he releases, he may feel helpless. It may hurt when Sollux keeps going. It may ache in the best and worst way all at once, and Equius would hate it. But at the same time he hated it, he’d love it. That’s what Sollux felt. Hatred, but love, all at once. He felt such strong, contradicting emotions all the time. And he wouldn’t be the only one. He’d make Equius feel this way, too, because the asshole fucking deserved it. God, Sollux couldn’t stand him. His voice, his words, he body language. Everything he said and did made Sollux sick to the stomach. It made him irritated, and then furious. A low rage all bubbling inside, waiting to spill over. 

This was his spill-over. His relief. And as he kept going, as he plowed, he could feel a sort of heat pool in his belly. He was close, so very close, and any little thing could send him over the edge at this point. Meaning, when Equius was forced into his climax, so was Sollux. The blueblood jerked and let out a drawn-out moan as his nook seized on Sollux’s bulges, milking him of every last drop of yellow. Sollux bent over his back as he groaned, as if punched in the stomach. He saw white, panting, and grunted while giving a few extra ruts. Once he finished grinding through his climax, he chuckled. Though he’d made a mistake and he hadn’t even noticed. 

Psionics, as many know, require focus in order to, well, work. To be effective. And, as many also know, it is very hard to keep focus while in the middle of an orgasm. Sollux wasn’t even trying to keep focus, and as he flooded Equius’ nook with yellow, the blueblood was busy breaking straps and tearing off the ball gag strapped to his head. Sollux didn’t notice until Equius had turned on him, eyes strong and powerful. Sollux’s breath hitched, and before he knew it, the highblood was on him. 

“Wait, wait, wait- Equiuth-” But he wasn’t listening. He had this smug look on his face, just a hint of it. Mostly, it was deliberate, it was angry. Well, not quite angry. Firm, that’s the word. Firm. Sollux is still in the afterglow of sex, and after all that extended, non-stop time spent using his psionics, he’s not so eager to try and use them, lest his thinkpan fry. 

The Sagittarius grabbed Sollux by the shoulders and forced him back, making him lay down as he moved over him. Without his psychic abilities, Sollux was no match. Thin, bony, and filled with junk food. But Equius? Strong, exercised, really, Sollux was merely a toothpick. The indigoblood soon above him could no doubt snap every little bone in his body without even thinking about it. 

There was no escaping Equius’ stare. Gray eyes with flecks of deep blue, the change occurring through maturation. It was a common experience that Sollux wouldn’t have; his eyes were and would always be duo-colored and solid. But this look... The lowblood didn’t feel fear often, but he sure as hell felt it now. Equius hardly ever got confident like this, hardly ever acted this way. Being forced to lie still on his hands and knees while he was fucked by a troll he thought lowly of was obviously quite enough of a motive to...

Uh. 

Sollux wasn’t quite sure what Equius had in mind. He expected to be hurt in some way, that’s for sure. But to what extent? Sollux wasn’t sure. He could get hit, he could get turned into a what looked like a golden raisin, or he could actually be brutally murdered. 

He didn’t think Equius would kill him.

I mean, at least, he hoped it wouldn’t be Equius to kill him. 

It soon became evident that that’s not what he had planned at all when he he grabbed Sollux’s knees and forced them wide apart, just about as wide as his eyes were getting. They’re both already uncovered, there’s not a whole lot else to be done. All Equius has to do is get right on in between Sollux’s legs, and with the fury built in him from how unfair things had just been, he doesn’t require a whole lot of encouragement. He doesn’t even hesitate. The dirty mustardblood has provoked him and now, this was his consequence.

Sollux could do nothing as Equius pushed his bulge (bigger than Sollux’s put together) into the lowerblood. Honestly, Sollux didn’t know whether or not he wanted to do anything if given the chance. It was one of those horrible moments where he simply couldn’t make up his fucking mind. Where his emotions and voices seemed to have more of a say as pieces rather than the whole of himself. On one hand, they were telling him that he probably wouldn’t make it out alive, that Equius was just a sweaty, disgusting asshole, and that Equius had been asking for this. Though they were also, more strongly, saying that it was such a rush to have his control removed from him, that Equius looked good built and animalistic above him, and that maybe he deserved this for being such a bastard.

Yeah, that’s it. He deserved to be down here, deserved to have Equius go to town on him like a filthy whore. Soon, he was babbling this. Equius didn’t even have to ask, Sollux just started rambling and whining about being dirty, being sorry, being the blueblood’s low-casted bitch. Said indigo didn’t respond, but the smirk on his face as he pounded away at the lowblood revealed his satisfaction. Especially when he hit a rather nice spot within Sollux, making him squeal and chitter like a little grub. In fact, the dirty little Gemini was getting off on this. He was close to another release, this time from his nook. He welcomed it, ever so ready to climax, but Equius had different plans.

Just before Sollux’s orgasm, just when he was about to get that bliss oh-so-difficult to achieve with slender fingers, Equius pulled back. He pulled back, and instead of using Sollux’s nook (as he had begged for, previously crying out “Please use me as your bucket bitch!”), he jerked himself through the final stretch. In seconds, he was there, spurting his color all over Sollux’s crotch, thighs, and belly. The mustardblood, as you can imagine, was devastated. 

“Equius!” He whimpered, not understanding why he made this (in his mind) horrid decision. He was close, painfully close, his nook was aching! He got no response, not at first. The Sagittarius stood, cleaned himself up, and grabbed some rope. Sollux, puzzled, watched him. 

“Hey, I wath fucking talking to you!” Desire quickly became a dull rage. A bitterness at the situation. At being turned down by this entitled bulge-licker. Again, Equius said nothing. But what did he do? He knelt down and wrestled Sollux until he was able to tie his wrists to his ankles behind his back, earning a death stare. Anger and lust tampered with his focus, rendering him incapable of using his psionics. Every time he tried, they failed or he shocked himself. He gave him, growling low in his throat, nook still very soaked.

“You’re a dithguthting athhhole, you know that?” The higher mid-blood sighed gently. 

“I bet you really think that, but it is not my concern at the moment. I have things that need to be done by sunrise.”

Sollux was absolutely furious and shocked at how pretentious Equius had managed to get. He kept on growling and cursing and insulting him as he was lifted and placed, on his belly, on a work table. 

“Are you kidding me?! You can’t keep me here!” He spit a little whilst yelling. 

“I can and I will.” Equius had begun to sweat slightly out of excitement. What he was doing now was so deliciously rebellious that he almost wanted to scold himself. “You may go once you have calmed down enough to use your psionics.”

Sollux relaxed a tad when he heard this. Equius was right. He breathed a sigh of relief, but he knew there was a catch when the Sagittarius started smirking again.  
“What?” He hissed. Equius shook his head. 

“Nothing.” But it wasn’t nothing. He rummaged around in his things, producing a dark blue vibrator (a thick one, too) and a smaller bullet vibrator. He eased the bigger one inside of the irritated troll on the table. After doing this, he used some of the rope to make sure it’d stay inside of Sollux while he was gone. He did this by wrapping the rope around Sollux, one end of the loop against his crotch holding the toy in, the other tied at the place where his neck and shoulder met. There was no slack in the rope. He got the bullet vibrator, easing the lips of his nook open and placing the toy against his pleasure nub, a precious a pearl of nerves. He secured it against him, under him, with more rope tied tight around his hips. 

The big vibrator was turned on first, then the little one. A low moan was pulled from Sollux’s lips as shudders danced across his skin in embarrassing little prickles. Every time he squirmed or struggled, a certain something got deeper or another certain something rubbed against his clit in all the right ways. Really, he didn’t know whether or not he wanted to wiggle on purpose or keep dead still. He doesn’t want to move while Equius is here just so the smug bastard can have something else to scold or nag him for. But knowing he has to be still, it’s twice as hard to keep still now. Being so close to orgasm already, it didn’t take much. He quivered all over, making a puddle beneath himself and panting gently as he realized there was no way he could gather enough focus like this.

Equius gave a bit of a nod, a subtle one. “You have fun here, I suppose, and maybe by the time I’m back you’ll have less... Attitude.” Sollux couldn’t protest, just whimper. He had just cum and was overstimulated by the toys down south. 

The highblood hesitated (fucking hesitated, even after all that’s happened here) before patting the psionic-user’s rear, then turning to leave. He grabbed a couple of tools, and then he was gone, door clicking shut after him. 

After that, it was just Sollux, his own humiliating sounds of pleasure, and the buzzing coming from below his waist for a good several hours certainly not worth the two minutes spent taking his rage out on the blue-blooded prick.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about accepting requests. Not every request, of course, but the ones that catch my eye. I may even make a folder for inspiration! So, if you have an idea, message me with it on here, via email (lullabyepastries@gmail.com), or via tumblr (aestheticpieceoftrashnumber666.tumblr.com)! 
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
